


you're gonna be the death of me

by kerberosheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, S7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberosheith/pseuds/kerberosheith
Summary: Not even death can stop Shiro and Keith from being dorks.





	you're gonna be the death of me

Keith was going to die.

He wasn’t a pessimist, but he knew this moment would come eventually. Fighting an intergalactic war and being defender of the universe had to come with a price. A sacrifice. A sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant the people he loved would be safe.

When he told his teammates his plan, he could feel that they understood the implications. They might not come back. And seeing them not hesitate to carry the ship as far away from Earth as possible, with the little time they had, he felt proud of them. He knew they too, would give their lives to keep their loved ones safe.

First came the light, he could see nothing but bright yellow everywhere. He held onto his controls tight. He was ready.

The impact came, strong and powerful and fast. He felt Black’s vibrations through his mind and soul and for a split second he felt safe.

The next instant memories came quick and clear on his mind. The ''your life flashes out before your eyes the moment you die'' thing he supposed.

He saw his dad. A warm presence in his life that he so badly wished would’ve lasted longer.

His mom and their time on the quantum abyss, two years weren’t enough, but finding her again was something he hadn’t dared wish for. And he found. He understood the reason why she left now, and he forgave her. He loved her.

He saw his teammates. Moments they had spent just hanging out in the castle, the few moments they got to pretend everything was okay for a while. He saw Hunk, and the conversation they shared when he opened up to Keith. He saw Lance, and the trust they had come to built with each other. He saw Allura, one whose pain he could relate. He saw Pidge, Coran, Romelle. Kosmo and Kolivan.

And he saw Shiro.

Shiro, who although some part of his heart always knew, he had just realized was the love of his life.

The one who supported him, who never gave up on him. The one person who always made him feel safe. The one who made his heart feel warm. The one he would rather die than live without.

The one he loved, so, so much and more than anyone or anything he could ever love.

The one who, he found out recently, loved him back.    

He wished for a second for a life with him, after this. He supposed it was okay to indulge since he was about to die.

The two of them and Kosmo in their shack in the desert. Holding hands and looking up to a peaceful sky. Not so bright like now. He would’ve liked that.

''I love you too, Keith.'' He had told him on their way back to Earth. He felt happiness in a way he had never before. He felt the air change between them after that. They looked at each other and just  _knew_. He remembered helping Shiro up after their fight with Sendak. The look Shiro gave him.

_Shiro is safe._

Then the moment was over, and Keith felt the impact.

The next time he woke up, he felt confused. Like that split second when someone wakes up, but it wasn’t going away. He heard someone screaming. He hoped it was okay he couldn’t move.

''Keith! Keith baby it’s okay, I’m here.'' He felt something cold touching his neck. The voice was still talking, but he couldn’t make out what it was saying anymore. He fell unconscious again.

When he woke up again he could feel. He could feel his body, but was too tired to move. He felt pain in lots of places, but somewhere he felt only a small pressure. Someone was holding his hand.

The next time, he opened his eyes. There were two people with him, but he didn’t know who they were. They were smiling at him.

''It’s okay Keith,'' the one sitting closer to him, with purple skin and two marks on her face said. ''Just rest, and everything’s going to be fine.'' He believed her, and went back to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again it was night. He looked around as much as he could without moving his neck, he could barely see anything, but it looked like a hospital. He felt that pressure in his hand again. He looked to the side and saw someone sleeping with their head on the bed. White hair. He squeezed their hand back. And feel asleep.

The next time he opened his eyes it was day. It reminded him of the light he saw.  _I was supposed to be dead._ He looked to his left and his mom was there. He smiled. When she saw him looking, she smiled back. She looked at someone else. ''Shiro, he’s awake.''

Keith couldn’t move his head fast enough, but he supposed he was falling asleep because he jumped on his chair. He finally turned his head enough to see him, he was coming towards the bed slowly.

''Keith…'' Shiro smiled at him, his eyes were starting to water. Keith noticed he was fine, he wasn’t hurt anywhere.

''I’ll leave you two alone.'' Krolia said, getting up and walking towards the door. She gave Keith one last smile before closing the door.

''Shiro…'' Keith said, his voice hoarse. Shiro pulled the chair right next to the bed and sat, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers.

''I’m here, love. How are you feeling?'' He used his other hand to touch Keith’s face lightly, a loving look on his face.

''Better now.'' Keith smiled. Shiro let out a soft laugh and kissed his hand.  

''I’m glad. You were the last one to wake up.''

''What about the others?''

''They’re fine. They’ve been asking about you, too.'' Keith smiled at that.

They went silent for a moment. Keith had so much to ask, but just having Shiro by his side was enough. Shiro looked deep in thought.

''I…'' He started, looking down at their joined hands. ''I thought I was going to lose you, Keith. You and Black fell close, so I got there as quick as I could. When I got to where you were, you were bleeding so much. I…I really thought you were dead for a second.''

''Shiro…''

''But you weren’t.'' He looked at Keith, smiling. ''I had never felt more relieved in my life than in that moment.''

''I…I was sure I was going to die. I still don’t know how I made it but I’m happy.'' Keith smiled at him, and his eyes were starting to water again.

''I don’t wanna lose you, Keith. Never, ever again.'' A tear rolled down his cheek. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, Shiro.'' He squeezed his hand. ''And I don’t wanna lose you either. We have to stop dying.''

They looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.

''I can’t believe I just said that, sorry.'' Keith didn’t look sorry at all. Both were smiling wide at each other now.

''Marry me, Keith.''

He felt the blood rush over his body. His heart started beating in his ears.

''Not now, of course. I-I know everything’s new and, God, I just, one day-''

''Are you serious?'' He examined Shiro’s face, looking for any signs that he was joking.

''Dead serious.'' He winked.

''Did you just-''

''Yeah.'' He laughed, scratching his neck. ''Sorry.''

Keith started laughing, tears forming in his eyes. ''Oh my god, Shiro.'' He took a deep breath and carefully raised his hand to wipe his eyes.

''I-I mean you don’t have to say yes now, I mean, y-you don’t have to say yes at all, of course, I’m okay with-''

''God Shiro, this is crazy.'' Keith looked at him lovingly. ''I do.''

''Seriously?'' He smiled.

''This can’t be the craziest thing we’ve done.''

''Absolutely not.'' He paused and slapped his forehead. ''Oh god.''

''What?''

''I just realized…I didn’t even…'' He took a deep breath. ''Keithdoyouwannabemyboyfriend.''

''What was that?'' Keith was laughing.

''Do you wanna be my boyfriend?'' Shiro smiled, his face red.

Keith let out a soft sigh, and squeezed his hand.

''I do.''

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://kerberosheith.tumblr.com/) too yo


End file.
